Experiment
by Waverley hills
Summary: John est sans nouvelle de Sherlock. Lorsque ce dernier revient, en caleçon, un scandale sous le bras, forcement, ça fait des étincelles. Non, parce qu'il faut voir à ne pas se foutre de sa gueule non plus ! [YAOI]


**_Pour cette fiction, les auteures n'ont consommés que du Breizh quelque chose, un peu de bière et beaucoup de musique métal (comme quoi, trainer au hellfest vous fait pondre des choses bizarres... Même si c'était il y a deux ans et que vous avez eu le temps d'écrire d'autres trucs entre deux, comme _Les feux de l'amour_... [ouai... on en profite pour faire notre pub, que voulez-vous...). Elles ne s'excusent pourtant pas pour leur délire malgré la qualité douteuse qu'il en résulte._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture, bandes de petits lapins !_**

**_F et L_**

* * *

Experiment

Il était près de vingt-deux heures quand John entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir puis se refermer dans un indicible fracas. Il leva la tête de son ordi, le ferma d'un mouvement leste et se retourna avec un air vaguement agacé. Pour tomber nez à nez avec un torse nu. Son regard remonta lentement vers le haut après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil plus bas et ainsi remarquer un caleçon avec des… formules mathématiques ? Et une paire de chaussures. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sherlock, ce dernier détourna le regard. Gêné ? Ce serait bien la première fois… (Peut-être devrait-il vérifier qu'il n'avait pas le ticket gagnant de la loterie).

_ Sherlock ?! Mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Le détective grogna sans répondre et alla s'échouer sur le canapé, les mains croisées sous le menton et l'air faussement concentré. Mais John ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'abîmer dans son palais mental et lui colla l'ordinateur dans les mains.

_ Tu m'expliques ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit, irritant passablement le médecin qui se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait pas d'explication en le confrontant directement. Décidant de faire preuve d'un peu de subtilité, il tenta de changer de sujet.

_ Où as-tu trouvé un caleçon pareil ?

Ok, pas très subtile mais ç'eu au moins l'effet de sortir Sherlock de sa bouderie d'enfant de cinq ans. Sa petite moue n'avait rien de mature mais tout d'adorable. Il ouvrit un œil.

_ Passe-moi mon téléphone.

Et il referma sa paupière. John en resta stupéfait devant tant d'impolitesse. Il avait l'habitude, mais il ne fallait pas déconner non plus. Le détective disparaissait pendant trois jours, les seules nouvelles qu'il avait de lui le disait en train de courir après le meurtrier d'une strip-teaseuse de renom, provoquant un scandale. Et le voilà qui rentrait bougon et quasiment à poils. Son indulgence avait des limites. Décidant d'appliquer les conseils que lui avait glissés Mme Hudson quelques jours plus tôt, il reprit son ordi et monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Non, mais ! Qu'il se démerde avec son putain de téléphone !

Sherlock fut quelque peu abasourdit par la brusque disparition de John avant de se dire qu'il redescendrait bien vite. Sauf que voilà, au bout de quelques minutes, il n'était pas revenu et son portable manquait toujours au rendez-vous. Du coin de l'œil, il repéra celui de John qui le narguait depuis le bureau. Il calcula rapidement combien l'effort de ce geste lui prendrait et s'enfonça un peu plus confortablement dans son sofa. Non, décidément, rien dans cette journée n'en valait la peine. Et il sombra dans l'inconscience, soudain rattrapé par les heures de repos qu'il avait raté.

* * *

(O.O)

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, John pointa le bout de son nez en se frottant les yeux. Il arrivait sur le seuil de la cuisine lorsque son ventre gémit avec insistance, réclamant de quoi se remplir. Il avait raté le repas du soir, bloqué à la clinique par un patient impatient et, après être rentré, comme il se faisait du souci pour Sherlock, il s'était empressé d'ouvrir son ordinateur pour vérifier s'il était toujours vivant. C'était là qu'il avait appris la chose. Le seul souvenir du scandale lui hérissa le poil. Mais son estomac grondait. Il se résolut à ouvrir le frigo, ne frémissant même plus devant le cœur qui reposait parmi les restes de leurs repas et prit un Tupperware lorsque Sherlock parla :

_ John, tu devrais te méfier des pâtes.

_ Pourquoi ? Je les ai cuisinées hier…

_ Tu es sûr ?

_ Sherlock, je ne suis pas sénile, mais par contre, toi, tu commences sérieusement à perdre la boule. Un rapport avec ta dernière affaire ?

Mentalement, John se félicita de sa facilité à changer de sujet. Sherlock avait un de ces effets sur lui… Il détourna le regard, pris les pâtes, les fit réchauffer et planta une fourchette dedans.

_ Je voulais voir si les faire cuir dans du sang en changerait la consistance.

John resta interdit pendant quelques secondes, la fourchette à deux centimètres de ses lèvres. Il reposa le tout avant de réaliser que ses pâtes n'étaient pas accompagnées de sauce rouge de quelque nature que ce soit. Il les tatas de sa fourchette, histoire d'être sûr qu'elles ne lui sauteraient pas à la figure avant de réaliser qu'il avait lui-même dit les avoir préparés qu'hier et que Sherlock ne pouvait donc pas les avoir touchées puisqu'il était absent depuis trois jours. Confiant, il se mit à manger.

_ Tu ne m'écoutes plus, John ?

_ Non.

Sherlock émit un léger grognement, agacé que son John ne fasse plus ce qu'il lui disait. C'était la deuxième fois en moins de cinq heures. Quelque chose clochait. Mycroft aurait-il échangé John par un faux John ?

_ John, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Ces pâtes auraient pu être… De mauvais goût.

_ Je ne te fais plus confiance, Sherlock.

Le cliquetis des couverts masqua le bruit du cœur du détective qui se brisait. Il ne dit pas un mot, n'adressa pas un regard à John alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, son violon à la main pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

John serait resté indifférent s'il n'avait pas aperçu du coin de l'œil l'air blessé de son ami. Il en éprouva de la culpabilité puis se rappela l'article de presse qui parlait de la relation du célèbre détective consultant avec la non moins célèbre strip-teaseuse, photos compromettantes à l'appui. Une enquête, mon cul, oui !

* * *

(O.O)

* * *

Les deux colocataires boudaient chacun dans leur coin (Sherlock toujours en caleçon, apparemment, cela aurait été perdre du temps que de s'habiller), quand madame Hudson entra chez eux en pleine panique et couverte d'un liquide rouge qui ressemblait bien trop à du sang.

John faillit recracher son thé mais se retins, préférant poser la tasse sur le premier support venu – à savoir l'ordinateur de Sherlock, lui-même en équilibre sur des livres vacillants – et son ordinateur par terre. Il accouru à la rescousse de la vieille femme.

_ Mme Hudson ! Vous allez bien ? (Question stupide, aurait sifflé Sherlock en temps normal) Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La pauvre dame semblait en pleine crise de panique.

_ C-c-c…, essaya-t-elle d'articuler.

_ Venez-vous assoir et respirez calmement.

Suivant les conseils de ce bon docteur, Mme Hudson s'installa à la place qu'occupait John avant qu'elle n'arrive en grand fracas, fracas qui avait sorti Sherlock de sa mélancolie et qui était présentement en train d'envisager d'entrer dans la pièce.

C'est à peu près à ce moment que le drame arriva. Toujours en caleçon, Sherlock s'introduisit tranquillement dans la pièce alors que John tentait en vain de faire reprendre son souffle à Mme Hudson. Celle-ci remarqua Sherlock et plus particulièrement son manque de vêtement, chercha à se détourner, entrainant un choc dans la pile instable qui soutenait tant bien que mal la tasse de John qui se renversa sur l'ordi de Sherlock. Ordi qui rendit l'âme dans l'instant. Avec un petit bruit d'agonie. Bruit qui se répercuta vers son propriétaire qui crut rendre l'âme sur le coup. Pendant ce temps, John était totalement paralysé : si son propre PC était touché, Sherlock était mort. Cette fois, quelques pu être son excuse pour ne pas être habillé, il allait morfler.

Mais comme Mme Hudson se mettait à pleurer, les deux hommes remirent tacitement leur dispute prochaine pour se concentrer sur elle. Watson vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien à part la grosse estafilade qui trainait sur sa joue, et alla chercher la trousse de secours en fusillant Sherlock du regard. Regard que lui rendit son colocataire avec une animosité non feinte.

Lorsqu'il revient, Sherlock était en train d'ausculter son ordinateur, posant des questions cinglantes à la pauvre Mme Hudson. L'estomac de John se révolta de colère face à tant de désintérêt et il ne put retenir la remarque vicieuse qui déclencha les hostilités.

Sherlock se figea en l'entendant.

_ Pardon ?

John répéta obligeamment.

La tasse vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa à quelques centimètres du visage du docteur. Sherlock avait les yeux haineux.

_ Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit, John, où tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans cet appartement.

_ Cet appartement est tout autant à moi qu'à toi. D'ailleurs, j'en paye la plus grande partie. Alors si tu n'aimes pas mes remarques sur ton manque flagrant de sentiment humain pour tout ce qui n'a pas de longues jambes et se dandine vulgairement sur des barres pour quelques livres, tu peux partir. Madame Hudson, je vais désinfecter la plaie. Qui vous a fait une telle chose ?

Sherlock, amèrement ignoré par John et blessé que son ami voit en lui un taré sans cœur s'éclipsa pendant que leur proprio expliquait à John comment le mixeur s'était jeté à sa figure et l'avait éclaboussé de sauce tomate ruinant toute la peinture de la cuisine qu'elle venait à peine de faire refaire. Pendant ce temps, le docteur essayait d'être le plus doux possible. Mais sous des derrières polis et inquiet, l'ancien bouillait comme il n'avait jamais bouillonné, rongé par un sentiment qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. L'attitude de ce connard d'enfoiré de sociopathe de merde le foutait en boule ! Qu'il disparaisse trois jours, ok, il avait l'habitude. Qu'il aille courir après une grognasse et qu'il se permette de la tripoter devant des photographes, le tout sans lui en parler comme si lui, John Watson, fidèle compagnon de ses déboires n'avait aucune importance, ça ne passait pas. D'autant qu'il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de Sherlock pour cette greluche. Qu'avait-elle de plus que lui ?

Nan, mais vraiment, elle ne pourrait surement pas supporter Sherlock sur le long terme alors que lui avait prouvé sa résistance à toute épreuve en plus d'être capable d'assister cet incapabl… Idio… Feignasse suprême dans la vie de tous les jours sans jamais se plaindre. Bordel, finit de faire la grognasse au foyer (#Bobonneestbonne). S'il voulait à nouveau se servir de lui, il devrait s'excuser et à genoux, et peut-être même en rampant. Enfin, avant tout, il devait vérifier l'état de son propre PC, tant pis pour Mme Hudson qui insistait pour qu'il aille retrouver cet imbécile qui le trompait ouvertement.

_ John, êtes-vous jaloux ?

_ Heu…

_ Vous parliez à voix haute.

John se figea et passa par une dizaine de couleur avant d'aboutir sur le blanc cachet anti-vomitif.

_ Vous savez, John, je ne suis pas stupide, je vois bien la façon dont vous avez tendance à vous regarder. La tension sexuelle qui règne entre vous a même fait disjoncter les filles de Mme Devil. Elles me demandent tout le temps si vous êtes ensemble. Reprenez-vous donc. Allez voir Sherlock, soyez franc et arrêter de nous caser les pieds avec vos désirs inavoués. Un peu de cul ne vous ferait pas de mal.

John en resta comme deux ronds de flanc, Mme Hudson venait vraiment de lui dire de coucher de façon sexuelle avec Sherlock, son colocataire antipathique, ingérable, socialement incompétent, mais qui pouvait être intentionné et avoir des habitudes trop mignonnes ? Pas qu'il lui dirait un jour, hein ! Et puis d'ailleurs, Sherlock était-il sexué ? Pas qu'il doute qu'il ne soit pas pourvu du nécessaire mais quand même, il l'imaginait mal faire ce… Genre de chose avec quelqu'un ou tout seul.

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit brusquement les divagations de John. Il n'eut pas le temps de saluer son interlocuteur qu'il se faisait engueuler par le commissaire qui venait de mettre Sherlock sous les barreaux pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs et à la bienséance. Même si en réalité, les propos du DI se rapprochait plus de "ce con qui se trimballait en sous-vêtements à Londres". Bref, ils avaient mis Sherlock en cellule mais il n'arrêtait pas de les faire chier en parlant de dissection et autres joyeusetés ; alors ce serait bien que John ramène sa poire pour payer la caution de ce crétin parce que le commissariat en avait ras la casquette de ces conneries.

John, trop choqué pour réagir, se dirigea automatiquement vers sa veste et pris un taxi pour Scotland Yard. Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant les bâtiments qu'il se demanda s'il avait vraiment envie de faire sortir Sherlock. Après tout, il était toujours en colère contre lui et quelques heures loin de son principal problème/interrogation personnel(le) ne lui feraient pas de mal. C'est donc la main sur la poigner qu'il se ravisa et fit demi-tour vers le 221 B Baker Street pour prendre une bonne dose de repos à peine interrompu par quelques rêves sur Sherlock dans des situations très compromettantes. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait faire et réussit jusqu'à 5h du matin où son portable se mit à sonner toutes les cinq secondes. Il finit par décrocher au bout de la vingtième, exaspéré.

_ Quoi ? Grogna-t-il sèchement.

_ Sherlock à disparut, hurla la voix de Lestrade à son oreille. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Putain, mais couchez ensemble qu'on arrête d'entendre ce bâtard se plaindre que tu lui brises le cœur ! Maintenant, retrouve-le ! Demerden Sie sich !

Et le DI raccrocha.

John resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se lever en catastrophe, de s'habiller comme il pouvait avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il fila au salon, pris son manteau et alors qu'il avait la main sur la porte, il repensa au fait que Sherlock était toujours en caleçon. Il entra donc dans la chambre de son coloc, attrapa les premiers trucs qu'il trouva, pris leurs manteau et sortit. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la rue qu'il se demanda où aller. Merde ! Où pouvait être partit Sherlock… En caleçon. Mais oui, bien sûr ! La morgue ! Molly le laisse rentrer sans problème.

Un taxi qui se trouvait miraculeusement dans ce coin perdu à plus de 5h du matin pris John et l'amena jusqu'à la morgue. Vraiment, ils sont bargeos de nos jours les gens, pensa le chauffeur.

John se dépêcha de traverser les couloirs froids et blancs de la morgue avec l'intention de sauter sur Sherlock et lui enfiler quelques choses sur le dos avant de l'emprisonner pour les trois prochains mois à leur appartement.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise en ouvrant la porte de tomber nez à nez avec Sherlock en train de plaquer Molly Hooper sur une table et de l'embrasser. Leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux de Sherlock s'agrandirent de surprise alors que ceux de John s'emplissaient d'un profond sentiment de trahison et de tristesse. Déjà, il était repartit, d'un de ses pas de soldat, fier, droit, même si au fond de lui, il avait envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin pour ne plus bouger jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Toutefois, il avait à peine fait trois pas que Sherlock le rattrapait par le bras et le plaquait contre le mur avec un air de panique.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, John !

_ Quoi ? Ta langue dans sa bouche ?

_ Oui, ma langue dans sa bouche ! Et avec la fille des magazines ! C'était pour un test !

John le repoussa violement, au bord des larmes.

_ Te fous pas de moi, William !

Sherlock tressaillit et se repris, immobilisant John comme il pouvait. Et grognant parce que celui-ci utilisait son premier prénom.

_ J'ai disparu trois jours parce que je ne supportais plus de te voir !

Un regard au visage de John lui fait remarquer qu'il n'avait vraiment pas dit la bonne chose.

_ Eh bien, si tu ne supportes plus de me voir, je vais m'en aller. Moi qui avais refusé une offre d'emploi pour rester avec toi, ils seront surement très heureux de savoir que j'accepte finalement.

Sherlock sentit son cœur se glacer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire !

_ Mauvais emploi du vocabulaire, John. Ce n'est pas toi qui es en cause, c'est moi. Je suis… Bizarre. Alors j'ai décidé de faire une expérience avec ces filles. Voir si elles me faisaient le même effet ou si c'était juste toi…

John n'y comprenait plus rien. QQQUUUUOOOOIII ? Une expérience ? A cause de lui ? Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sherlock ?

_ Je faisais une expérience.

_ Quel rapport avec moi et ta langue dans la bouche de Molly ?

_ Comme je l'ai dit, le but était de savoir l'effet que cela me ferait.

_ Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi, Sherlock.

Sherlock finit par le lâcher pour faire les cent pas, l'air excédé. Parfois, John était vraiment stupide. C'était évident !

_ John, tu vois mais tu n'observes pas ! Je voulais savoir si embrasser - et plus si affinités – me ferait le même effet que d'imaginer te le faire.

John crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Aucune pensée cohérente ne parvenait à se frayer un passage dans son esprit.

_ Te faire le même effet ?

Sherlock était déjà partit dans sa grande explication théâtrale… En caleçon.

_ Est-ce que mes hormones ne s'accordent qu'avec toi, après tout, l'amour n'est qu'une réaction chimique ? Si elle se produit avec toi, pourquoi ne se produirait-elle pas avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Pourtant, j'ai essayé avec le fantasme féminin de la majorité des hommes, mais rien. Même chose avec la version masculine. Mais toujours rien, nada, même pas un petit fourmillement. Ensuite, je me suis dit que je n'avais pas bien choisit, qu'il fallait quelqu'un qui soit déjà amoureux de moi et que je côtoie souvent. Alors j'ai essayé avec Molly. Mais pareil, aucune réaction. Alors qu'une simple phrase de ta part peut me faire ressentir tout un tas d'émotion, c'est à n'y rien comprendre. Enfin, évidement, avec moi un mystère ne reste jamais irrésolu bien longtemps.

Se retournant vers John – qui était resté bloqué sur le mot amour et qui n'avait pas bougé d'un yota – il le replaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Et là… Ce fut l'explosion. Dans sa tête, son entrejambe… Mais surtout son nez quand John lui envoya son poing en plein visage par reflexe.

Sherlock se plia en deux, jurant, tenant son nez dans ses mains. John eu un temps de latence avant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et d'écarquiller les yeux. La culpabilité le submergea. Oh, merde ! Il se précipita sur Sherlock en s'excusant aussi sec, ses reflexe de médecin reprenant le dessus. Il l'entraina dans le laboratoire de Molly pour y voir mieux et palpa de ses doigts experts le nez de Sherlock. Molly s'éclipsa discrètement.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolé, Sherlock. Tu m'as surpris. Je ne voulais pas te frapper.

_ Alors tu voulais que je t'embrasse ?

_ Non. Oui. Putain, Sherlock, laisse-moi voir ton nez, il est peut-être cassé.

John tentait de tout faire pour ne pas croiser le regard de Sherlock qui lui voulait à tout prix le rencontrer. Ce qui finit par passablement énervé John, il ne pouvait pas le soigner s'il gigotait dans le tous les sens.

_ Sherlock arrête de bouger.

_ Tu n'as qu'à m'embrasser.

_ Pardon ?!

John arrêta tout mouvement et finit par planter son regard dans celui de son ami avec autorité.

_ Je ne t'embrasserais pas, Sherlock.

Sherlock fit la moue d'un gamin de cinq ans et se leva, arrachant son nez des mains du médecin pour faire les cent pas.

_ Pourquoi, John ? Tu en meurs d'envie autant que moi !

_ Sherlock, rassis-toi, il faut que je te soigne.

_ Non. Pas avant que tu m'ais embrassé.

_ Sherlock, grandit un peu.

_ Quand tu m'auras embrassé.

_ Sherlock, je ne suis pas une de tes stupides expériences alors non, je ne vais pas t'embrasser. Donc rassis-toi que je m'occupe de ton nez. D'ailleurs, je t'ai amené des vêtements. Si tu restes dans cette tenue, tu vas attraper froid.

_ Est-ce que mon corps te perturbe John ?

_ Vraiment, Sherlock ? Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

_ Bien sûr que c'est le moment !

_ Non, le moment est de te soigner et de t'habiller ! Hurla John.

_ Tu es mal-à-l'aise. Et tu as envie de m'embrasser. Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je ne suis pas gay !

Une lueur de compréhension naquit dans l'esprit de Sherlock. Il se rapprocha de John et prit son visage dans ses mains.

_ M'embrasser ne fait pas de toi un homosexuel. Tu ne seras qu'une personne avec des envies qui accepte de les assouvir avec quelqu'un de consentant.

Il sourit et l'embrassa passionnément pour que John n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Ce qui eut l'effet escompté parce que le cerveau du docteur se déconnecta totalement avant de se rallumer quand Sherlock terminait son exploration buccale. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter de son colocataire que celui-ci s'emparait à nouveau de ses lèvres, pure expérimentation. Le baiser commença à peu près doucement, plus pour explorer la bouche de l'autre et se faire une idée de ce qui passe et ne passe pas, puis il vira carrément au sexuel quand leurs mains se joignirent au jeu. Pour une raison qui échappa à John, il se retrouva rapidement torse nu, plaqué contre le bureau de Molly, un Sherlock gémissant collé tout contre lui, sa langue s'égarant dans son cou et mordillant sa mâchoire. Il laissa échapper un grognement et d'instinct, il posa ses mains sur la poitrine nue de son compagnon pour la caresser. Le manque de forme sous ses doigts ne le fit même pas hésiter alors qu'ils titillaient les boutons roses et doux. C'était atrocement excitant.

Il tira de doux gémissement à Sherlock qui tentait de les faire passer inaperçu en se cachant dans la nuque de John. Mais fier de faire réagir son colocataire pourtant si impassible, John continua de caresser le torse de Sherlock pendant qu'une de ses mains glissait jusqu'aux fesses bien rebondies du détective. Elle la malaxa avec délicatesse et passion, s'infiltrant de plus en plus sous le caleçon de Sherlock. Lorsque soudain, il se retrouva retourné, pantalon sur les chevilles, caleçon à mi-chemin, une main à peine hésitante caressant ses fesses avec lenteur, avant d'être rejoins par une sensation humide et exaltante qui vient courir entre les lobes. Pour glisser sur son intimité. Un cri échappa au médecin, entre surprise et plaisir, et une main ferme sur ses hanches l'empêcha de se retourner.

_ Qu- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Sherlo~

_ Contente-toi de gémir, John.

Ce dernier voulu protester mais Sherlock introduisit un doigt dans son entrée, arrachant des gémissements entre plaisir et douleur. John n'avait jamais subis ce genre d'intrusion. Profitant de la distraction de son médecin, Sherlock glissa sa main vers la verge tendue de John et l'effleura d'une main légère. John manqua de crier mais il préféra mordre son avant-bras pour l'étouffer, gardant un semblant de dignité. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de bouger les hanches dans le mouvement, s'empalant de lui-même sur le doigt, gémissant à nouveau. Et Sherlock eut un sourire amusé.

Continuant son exploration plus avant de l'anatomie de John, Sherlock introduisit un troisième doigt dans l'anneau de chair de son amant qui ne put réprimer un petit couinement de douleur avant de se détendre sous les caresses étonnamment experte de son colocataire.

Bientôt, les gémissements remplirent le bureau de Molly, qui après être passé devant la porte était repartie en larmes chez elle.

Ni tenant plus, Sherlock retira ses doigts sous les protestations inintelligibles de John qui cessa de râler quand un organe beaucoup plus conséquent le pénétra.

S'agrippant fermement au bureau, John ne put retenir quelques larmes de douleur que Sherlock entreprit de sécher en prenant entre ses mains le visage de son adorable docteur et de lécher les larmes salées. John se détendant, Holmes put se déplacer. D'abord doucement de peur de briser son médecin, il fut vite prié d'accélérer par celui-ci qui en avait marre d'être traité comme une vierge effarouchée.

Bientôt, John envoyait ses hanches percutées celles de Sherlock. Ils gémissaient, criaient et s'agrippaient fermement. Et Sherlock donna le coup parfait qui tapa pile poils dans la prostate. Le hurlement fut si étonnant que Sherlock en stoppa son activité, persuadé de lui avoir fait mal. Mais John se tortillant sous lui, suppliant presque qu'il continue, lui fit comprendre qu'il avait réussi à trouver ce point de plaisir dont parle les légendes.

Alors, il se repositionna pour toucher la prostate à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait dans les chairs meubles de son vis-à-vis, l'empalant avec une ardeur redoublée. John n'en était que plus haletant, perdant la tête, incapable de retenir tous les bruits qui sortaient de sa gorge. Se sentant doucement transporter vers le si bien nommé septième ciel, Sherlock reprit ses douces intentions sur le membre érigé de John qui commençait lui aussi à entrevoir la porte des anges.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent le saint Graal et repeignirent le bureau de Molly.

* * *

(O.O)

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, John faisait le nécessaire pour récupérer les données de l'ordinateur naufragé de Sherlock. Lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement, le docteur trouva son compagnon en caleçon, un ordinateur flambant neuf sur les genoux. L'embrassant brièvement, l'ancien soldat lui tendit le disque dur. Sherlock le brancha et ouvrit les dossiers qui y trainaient.

John haussa un sourcil.

_ Tu avais étudié le sujet, constata-t-il.

Sherlock eut un sourire tendre.

_ Je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose d'inapproprié…

John secoua la tête, amusé et l'embrassa avant de le trainer vers la chambre.

Alors que des gémissements s'élevaient, l'ordinateur resta allumé. Si on s'était penché dessus, on aurait découvert un dossier comportant toutes les sources possibles et imaginables sur le sexe gays, des yaois aux livres et articles spécialisés…

* * *

Fin

14


End file.
